In motor vehicles roll stabilization systems serve to regulate rolling and to reduce the lateral inclination of the body when driving around a curve. Besides classical designs, also called passive systems that have a U-shaped stabilizer rod, active roll stabilization systems too are known. In these, two stabilizer rods separate from one another can be rotated relative to one another by means of a swivel motor positioned between them, in order to exert a defined restoring torque about the roll axis. This preserves an almost horizontal orientation of the vehicle body even when rounding a curve. However, the restoring torque has to be exerted by the swivel motor within an extremely narrow time window, and this presupposes a high power of the swivel motor. In the case of electromechanical swivel motors, when used in a conventional 12-volt electrical system of a motor vehicle this results in extremely large currents, so the leads to the swivel motor have to be appropriately sized to take such loads. For that reason roll stabilization systems are sometimes also operated in sub-networks with higher supply voltages.
DE 10 2006 016 186 A1 describes a roll stabilization system in which an electric roll stabilizer is incorporated in a sub-network of a motor vehicle, which is connected by way of an intermediate DC voltage converter to a vehicle electrical system that also comprises a generator. With the help of the DC voltage converter a feed voltage of the main network can then be transformed into a supply voltage suitable for the roll stabilizer.